Fate
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Babe it's fate, not love


**nota:** nada é meu só minha ideia torta.

* * *

_'Babe it's fate, note love'_

* * *

A história começa, não quando ela entrou na cabine do trem procurando um sapo que não era dela, mas sim quando Ron foi embora, porque pela primeira vez em sete anos, nós estávamos sozinhos. Cada um na sua própria solidão. Eu gostaria de dizer que minha solidão vinha da ausência da Ginny, mas estaria mentindo.

Verdade seja dita, eu sempre fui o garoto solitário, mesmo que Ron, Hermione e Ginny me impedissem de ser sozinho, eu nunca me senti de fato acompanhado até _aquele_ dia. Talvez tenha sido a ausência de um carinho verdadeiro por aqueles dez anos que só tive meus tios.

**-x-**

Tudo desmanchou. Tudo virou água e lama. Ron estava longe, longe daquele jeito meio eterno e obscuro. _Meu Deus _nunca fiquei tão desesperada, queria ver reflexos cor de cobre naquela maldita chuva mais do que desejava que a guerra terminasse. Ron não podia ter feito aquilo comigo. _Não podia._

Quando eu ouvi o estalo tão comum aos meus ouvidos e soube que ele tinha ido, que ele tinha me abandonado. Eu chorei. Eu sentei na lama e chorei. Eu queria virar lama, eu me sentia assim. Anos de amizade instável, anos que escondi uma paixão, meses que alimentei a mesma, tudo virou lama. Tudo era tão triste.

Onde estava toda a magia? Se magia fosse realmente boa, não o deixaria partir, deixaria? Não era justo, não era nem um pouco justo que ele me fizesse escolher entre o que era certo e ele. Era certo ficar com Harry e lutar na guerra. Tinha que ser certo, senão tudo teria sido em vão.

**-x-**

Algo me disse para _não_ procurar Hermione, não daquela vez. Me sentia culpado. O garoto triste e solitário também era culpado.

Ela ter ficado ali, comigo implicava em tanta coisa, muito mais pressão sobre mim. Ela se sacrificava para ficar ao meu lado, isso não é um ato de heroísmo? Parecia que sim. Hermione Granger foi uma heroína. Escolheu seu lado com um feitiço. O meu lado. E eu sabia que ela o amava tanto quanto eu amava Ginny.

**-x-**

Eu tive que voltar. Voltar para Harry, para a segurança da barraca, lá a magia podia me proteger, não podia? Podia sim, eram os meus feitiços, não os de Ron ou os de Harry, eles não falhariam. Nunca falharam.

Só Harry estaria lá dentro, ele evitaria meus olhos porque sabia que eu não gostaria que ele me visse tão frágil. Hermione Granger chorando por um amor perdido. Soa um pouco patético em voz alta. Mentira, soa patético até no meu pensamento.

**-x-**

Hermione voltou de cabeça baixa. Falou qualquer coisa inentendível, sumiu por de trás de uma das paredes frágeis de lona da barraca, reapareceu com roupas secas e a expressão seria de sempre. Ela sentou e começou a ler um livro. Querendo fingir que nada havia mudado.

Tudo havia mudado.

Naquele exato momento, Hermione não tinha pais que a consolassem, não tinha a melhor amiga, não tinha a pessoa amada.

Naquele exato momento, eu não tinha pais, não tinha meu melhor amigo, e não tinha a pessoa amada.

Éramos iguais.

**-x-**

Quando entrei na tenda, fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Fingir que aquilo não me afetava, Harry não precisava de mais problemas, eu não precisava ser um problema, tínhamos que ser otimistas, afinal. Não estávamos lutando sozinhos, estávamos? Tinha que ter mais gente lutando contra isso, nós éramos só a ponta do iceberg.

Ou talvez a base, afogados em algum oceano gelado.

Eu olhei para o papel, senti o cheiro de tinta do livro velho e do papel úmido, queria lembrar quando deixei aquele livro daquele jeito tão lastimável, eu não faria isso, faria? Talvez tivesse sido... Não, eu não pensaria sobre ele, tinha que ter sido Harry.

Tentei organizar as letras expostas em palavras, as palavras em frases, as frases em parágrafos, os parágrafos em texto, o texto em entendimento. Não consegui.

O livro estava tão incompreensível quanto eu.

**-x-**

Hermione ficou encarando as paginas do livro por tanto tempo, os olhos estáticos fixos no papel. Ela não estava lendo. Queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, a culpa me assombrava por tê-la transformado numa solitária.

Eu deveria ter tirado aquela horcrux do pescoço de Ron antes, eu deveria ter percebido, eu deveria ter conversado mais com ele, eu deveria ter lhe dado mais esperanças. É isso que heróis fazem, não é? Dão esperança.

Eu não deveria ter gritado com ele, eu não deveria tê-lo separado da família dele, eu não deveria ter abraçado Hermione na frente dele, eu não deveria ter ficado bravo com ele. Eu não deveria ter agido como um menino, tinha que ter agido como um herói, ou pelo menos, um homem.

Eu tinha vontade de gritar, de chorar, de bater nele até ele entender que era essencial à nós. Éramos um trio e não uma dupla. E agora éramos dois solitários.

Hermione ligou o rádio.

**-x-**

Encarar o livro tornou-se cansativo com a filosofia que isso implicava. Metáforas e comparações sobre a minha vida e aquele livro úmido e velho me cansavam. Era isso que eu era? Um livro grande, tedioso, velho e molhado? Tinha sim alguma utilidade, mas não serviria para coisas novas.

Aquela era eu? Uma menina nova de coração velho e molhado, com alguma utilidade? Isso era triste demais, e tinha uma dose muito grande de auto-piedade para que eu aceitasse. Não, minha vida não tinha acabado porque Ron fora embora, não muito obrigado, ia continuar, a guerra ia acabar e eu ia viver.

Fechei o livro e liguei o rádio. Talvez eu só precisasse de um pouco de musica.

**-x-**

Ela ficou encarando o vázio enquanto ouvia a música.

E eu levantei. Eu contei três passos que nos separavam. Três passos de uma espessa parede de solidão que construímos. Por que precisávamos nos esconder em solidões sozinhos? Poderíamos, pelo menos, ser solitários juntos, talvez fosse menos triste, talvez doesse menos, talvez fosse mais fácil.

Eu estendi minha mão parra Hermione, como deveria ter feito no quarto ano, como poderia ter feito no casamento da Fleur e do Bill. Nós éramos melhores amigos e poderíamos dançar, e poderíamos esquecer por dois minutos que éramos dois heróis frustrados.

**-x-**

Eu aceitei a mão de Harry. A mão dele sempre foi menos calejada que a de Ron, a mão dele sempre foi mais clara e mais fina. E quente.

Não achei estranho quando ele me abraçou na cintura e tentou dançar no ritmo da música, eu sabia que Harry tinha muitos qualidades, eu sabia que dançar não era uma delas, eu sabia que ele preferiria dançar com Ginny. Eu sabia, e não me importava, e era ai que jazia toda a diferença.

Eu quis abraçá-lo. E eu abracei porque éramos melhores amigos e podíamos.

**-x-**

Dançamos. E qualquer pessoa que visse, nos chamaria de péssimos dançarinos, e não nos importávamos.

E então Hermione me abraçou, e eu a abracei, e dançamos como todos os casais dançam naqueles filmes muggles. O que viria depois? Segundo a teoria muggle só uma coisa.

**-x-**

Harry me encarou. E me olhou daquele jeito que toda a menina quer ser olhada. Aquele olhar que indaga, aquele olhar brilhante que te faz sentir-se especial.

E eu me senti especial. E eu me senti querida. Eu me senti água e não lama e isso fazia toda a diferença.

Poderíamos? Poderíamos cortar o silêncio, até ele se transformar em água?

**-x-**

Não. Sim. Talvez. Não. Sim. Sim. Sim. Não.

**-x-**

Não. Não. Talvez. Sim. Não. Talvez. Não. Não.

**-x-**

Os olhos castanhos tornaram-se âmbar e o cabelo caído no rosto ruivo.

**-x-**

O verde transformou-se em azul. A pele adquiriu sardas que não tinha.

Não poderíamos porque eu escolhi amar Ronald Wesley e seria ele e somente com ele que eu poderia dançar e quebrar o silêncio com um beijo.

**-x-**

Não poderíamos porque eu amava Ron, eu amava Ginny, e eu amava Hermione. E quebrar o silêncio com um beijo desestabilizaria toda a relação delicada, mas forte que construímos durante os anos. Não. Não podíamos.

**-x-**

Me afastei de Harry.

**-x-**

Me afastei de Hermione.

**-x-**

A história que começou também terminou, porque construímos nossas paredes de solidão naqueles segundos. Não poderíamos quebrá-la para estarmos juntos e sozinhos. Porque estando juntos as outras coisas embaçavam e não podia ser assim. As coisas se confundiam e as nossas velhas decisões de como amar os Weasley pareceriam menores e mais fracas.

E essas escolhas que nos uniam. Não era?

**-x-**

Era sim. Eu não poderia ser Ron, ela não poderia ser Ginny. Amávamos Weasleys e esse era o nosso maior ponto em comum.

* * *

Sabem, eu tenho a tendência maluca explicar, a entender, e é só por isso que eu não consigo criar fics com o Harry&Mione juntos e felizes, sabem, seria tão certo que eles tivessem ficado juntos, que não ficar não faz sentido...

Bem essa provavelmente vai ser minha última fic for sure, no continuations and etc, mas sei lá o futuro é incerto e besta e pensar sobre ele é besteira

um beijo e um queijo!


End file.
